Talk:Gabriel Lorca (mirror)
Page Quote I think we need another page quote. That quote purports to show insight in his character, but we now know it's virtual certain he said that as part of a deception. (it being an implied confirmation of Ash's incorrect guess as to why his eyes are the way they are). It's possible that he really feels that way anyway, but that's far from certain and we should be able to find something standing on firmer ground. -- Capricorn (talk) 08:55, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :A better page quote might be whatever that quote from the promo turns into, but we can't use it because the episode hasn't aired yet. Might use Burnham's realisation as a temporary page quote until then. --ThroningErmine8 (talk) 09:28, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Article title Greetings, comrades! I'm new to this community, but am a moderate Trek fan and am watching Disco, and have been a Wikipedian for 12 years. I wondered whether you've discussed what article title each Lorca ought to have. At Wikipedia we have primary topics and disambiguation: so that the thing that most readers would intend when typing in "Gabriel Lorca" should be at Gabriel Lorca whereas other meanings would be disambiguated (such as Gabriel Lorca (mirror)). (You might know all this and/or it might all be true and obvious to you; I'm just expositioning for clarity.) So, what strikes me is that currently the article about the main character Lorca is not where the casual reader might expect: Gabriel Lorca. Rather, a very minor unseen character's article is there and you have to click through to a different article for the main character. I suggest that perhaps the (Terran) main character ought to be at Gabriel Lorca and the (Federation) minor character at, for instance, "Gabriel Lorca (prime)". What do you think? DBD (talk) 21:35, January 25, 2018 (UTC) :"Mirror" and "alternate reality" are not normal disambiguations, but a site wide standard for all characters of these types that require one. This isn't the first "more important" character to have one of these disambiguations while the "less important" one keeps the "prime" slot. That said, it's also a bit premature to be saying which character will end up being the "more important" one, or the one we stick with the longest. For all we know, Jason Isaacs might be playing a different version of the character each season. - 22:31, January 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Also, many links to Gabriel Lorca have already been updated to , so I feel that it works as it is. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 22:36, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Are we sure Lorca is dead? The way he was killed suggests he could have entered the network and will reappear in a future episode. :I agree that since it has been established that the consciousnesses of the dead can continue in the mycelial network, the method of Lorca's apparent death would suggest a possible route for his eventual return in some form. However, that's speculation. What's shown on-screen is that he was stabbed through the belly, pushed into open space, and his body was apparently burned to a crisp in the Charon s mycelial core. We're clearly meant to believe that he is dead, so that's what the article should reflect at this time. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 03:26, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Agreed ::Both Issacs and Sullivan on AT also suggested that was the end of mirror Lorca. 31dot (talk) 12:52, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Lazarus The way mirror Lorca "died" seemed more travel/transformationesque than final I always suspected he would become Lazarus. Maybe Lazarus' insanity was from a Lorca returning to our universe through interphasic space, like how Defiant's crew went insane. 04:34, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Tetra Vega